


Chanyeol happened

by senjoutoai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Do Kyungsoo, M/M, occ Do Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjoutoai/pseuds/senjoutoai
Summary: Kyungsoo is a calm person .Then maybe not with Chanyeol in the neighbourhood





	1. soo's pov

**Author's Note:**

> English is a second language to me and this is without a beta so read at your own risk.  
> I wish you would found it enjoyable and Thank you for taking the time to see this .

Kyungsoo is a calm ,rational and very patient person.

  
Otherwise how can he handle Jongdae's high pitched winning or Baekhyung's loud mouth or Sehun's tantrums without snapping and breaking their bones .

  
Well at least that's what he thought .

  
It sure looked likely when he wasn't shoving a punch in his best friend's face for no apparent mature reason-which was justly still a debatable matter to him-

  
Anyway.

  
In a boy band skinship is bound to be heavy especially for them who lived years together and shared so much happy and sad moments. It is perfectly normal that their affection showed in pating each other's head, holding hands,in warm hugs and mishiviouse ass rubs. Unconsciously in the back stage and just as comfortably in front of the cameras maybe a little bit exaggerated to make fans crazy but that was all in good fun .

  
It didn't stop that chen was abusing his position to touch Chanyeol's butt a little too much for his liking .

  
They were in Shangai ,performing playboy's dance and Kyungsoo was fucking going to commit murder if his so called best friend fucking pated his boyfriend's ass cheek another time .It was all due to his actor skill's that he managed to keep a blank mask and didn't send his best glare towards this bastard daring to lay a hand on what wasn't his .Even worse on Kyungsoo's propriety .

  
In the back of his head Kyungsoo knew that he wasn't being reasonable .

  
Because first of all Jongdae despite being a constant flirt is completely whipped man -with a secondly annoying Chanyeol clingy fellow -but details details .

  
Secondly Chanyeol being an easy going guy is the best victim /accomplice if fishing for fan service .It doesn't mean anything .  
Finally it was no one else's fault that his ages bottled jealousy decided it is the time to show its ugly head .  
Nonetheless all those pretty arguments fell on deaf ears in this moment .For Kyungsoo could only think of a way to choke Jongdae to death and make it officially known that his yoda is chasse gardé .

God help him but Chanyeol made D.O. do so much stupide ,insane ,embarrassing things .  
From cuddling in the sofa watching cheesy romantic movies, having cliché dates to sappily confessing in a song and made him-horribly -enjoy them. Everything was so much brighter in Park Chanyeol's presence. His simple existence was Kyungsoo's elation .

  
He was a hopelessly enamoured guy -and very happily so-

  
But most of all Chanyeol is the only one who awoke the possessive beast inside him that he wasn't aware of before .He shared his attention reluctantly already and beared the numerous intimate touches to the taller man daily.  
This time he just reached his limits .

  
So it is hardly surprising that the first thing he did upon finishing the concert is to chove his fist in his teammate's stupid face.

  
No one can blame him really .He even tried to explain and warn the mongrel .But all he got was a disbelieving scoff and an underestimating stare to his supposedly soft hands and short stature. Well he got what he searched for in Do kyungsoo's book.

  
Kyungsoo was supposed to be placid, serene , sensible person but well Chanyeol happened to him .

And as he was dragged by his giraffe so as to stop the assault all the while listening to an angry Suho renting about their childish behaviour

  
All he could process was that it was worth it -the jab was worth it too- because Chanyeol was so fucking worth it .


	2. yeol's pov

Chanyeol was fucking confused .He stood frozen, eyes wide open and mouth gap unable to understand what just happened .well he understood but for the life of him he couldn’t believe it . He ought to be mistaken or he had landed in another galaxy after all Do Kyungsoo the-cute and squishy statue -didn’t just...

Le’s settle this straight . Chanyeol was a sucker for romance .He bought his first girlfriend a shop worth of flowers .he organized chandelier dinner to all his dates .His best friend called him the sappy yoda but Baekhyun can shove his talk up his ass .One would think that after parading like a peacock around Jongdae during their first date .He would learn to shut up but the smug bastard have no shame in his petite body and viewed any critique to his style of seducing his current boyfriend as enviousness -ahhh the benefice of living in your own world- .

So as he was saying Chanyeol adored romance .He loved the word love ,liked to feel bathed in affection and to shower the object of his attention with love as well .He loved big and show it to the whole world .He was simply put a golden retriever.

Since he was a little boy he dreamed of his special person and their ideal love life .In his fantasies it would be an ever smiley boy or girl always generous of hugs and kisses for him .they would declare their passion loud and clear and worth their fervour and ardour on their face   
.As he grew his youthful and naive vision of life changed yet those thoughts never once wavered .

So you could imagine his surprise when he realised he was in love with his most introverti friend .Kyungsoo was a beautiful guy if a little aloof .A sensitive, attentive and sweet guy-as much as he loathed to admit it himself- .He might appear as cold and frightening with his calm demature, saotique face and unintentional glare.

But if you looked closely you would notice that he was just a reserved little cute penguin .His emotions were pure and deep like the ocean even if they don’t show easily .Chanyeol looked at him as a friend and then looked some more and then one day he realised that he no longer could detour his eyes .If he at the beginning wanted to believe that it was a simple crush his foolishly bumping heart and the searing warmth that enveloped his soul at his mere sight easily erased this hope .

He was in love with Kyungsoo .Do Kyungsoo his friend, his fellow trainee, his teammate . What a daunting concept that was seeing as he was obviously subjected to a one sided love.   
Anyway time passed their band succeeded , won award after award ,converted to a TOP celebrity. There was some hard times and as they got through them together their group shifted into a family .Their friendship became even closer .During that time Chanyeol was grateful to belong with them and deemed himself a lucky guy .He was happy no matter that his love wasn’t returned .The pain of heartbreak never lessened but it grew bearable for he wasn’t alone.

Then the unthinkable occurred .He got confessed to. From Kyungsoo .By a fluffy song .  
Yeah .you read it right .His stubborn teammate liked him back .Even more he shared his feelings and expressed his wish to pursue a relationship .Chanyeol’s only thought at the moment was that this is the nearest he would go to heaven .Kyungsoo has another thing to say about this .For even with his shyness in public he tried his best to make Chanyeol feel appreciated . His status as boyfriend showed him such intimate facet of his lover .An even more sweet and lovely side .Needless to say he found himself more and more in love .It was to the point of being scary .

Today was just another concert day high on adrenaline and fan’s high-pitched shouts .EXO did their best on stage ,thanked their loyal exo-ls and exited the platform .A special day since they could communicate with the iris but not an unique one .At the beginning at least .

For an exhausted Chanyeol the sight before his own unbelieving eyes of his ever calm lover explaining in no uncertain terms that he-Chanyeol-was completely kyungsoo’s so Jongdae should keep his hands to himself unless he wanted them amputated and feed to dinosaurs like him was so shocking and hot That his reaction was too late and he stayed in his numb state as the fist was thrown.

Honestly he was unable to trust what he just saw .Because his sweet boyfriend just transformed to a dominant and possessive badass who proclaimed his claim loud and clear .He probably should be less delighted by this and defend himself as a person of free will not someone’s possession but it wasn’t the best time to say it and it would feel like a lie anyway so he shut up .Embraced the little troublemaker from behind and promised to make him the most happy man ever .

 

He should probably try to stop being this startled by kyungsoo .  
though it would be entirely futile .his companion was an amazing man .A a surprisingly surprising and precious man .  
ahhh he was so whipped .


End file.
